(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a computer system that controls a network interface card (NIC) such that a CPU discards a received packet when the CPU judges that the number of interruptions to the CPU by the reception of packets exceeds a threshold value.